The present disclosure relates generally to document revision, and more specifically, to document revision via social media. Creation of documents is one of the most important and universal tasks for a knowledge worker. Such documents range from short pieces such as emails, executive summaries, posters or graphics, to longer pieces such as proposals, full presentations, whitepapers, specifications, sales projections and more. The quality of such documents is of great concern for both individuals and for the organizations that employ them. In both cases, the desire is for documents to be as correct, complete, informative and persuasive as possible.
Online social network services (SNSs) are playing an ever-important role in shaping the behavior of users on the web. Popular social sites (such as Facebook (Facebook is a Trade Mark of Facebook, Inc.), MySpace (MySpace is a Trade Mark of News Corporation), Flickr, and del.icio.us (Flickr and del.icio.us are Trade Marks of Yahoo!, Inc.), Twitter (Twitter is a Trade mark of Twitter, Inc.) are enjoying increasing traffic and are turning into community spaces, where users interact with their friends and acquaintances. Users are increasingly using social network services for communication and building a social network based on their, profession, likes, interests and need.